The Hope That We Had Fought For
by CSCreations
Summary: A scene for a Captain Swan movie.


It felt like a dream. This was the first time our heroes had time for their lives and their family and for newly married Emma and Killian this was the perfect time for them to have a baby. A baby that would grow to a small but lovable city with her family. Something that Emma and Killian hadn't during their childhood and for that they wanted everything to be perfect. The announcement was said during a family diner at Granny's and from that moment everyone was waiting for the coming of this new product of true love. A new member to the family they craved to create for many years. Emma felt finally happy. There wasn't a better feeling for her than caressing her swollen belly, their child with her true love. Killian and Henry had been the most supportive part of this period. They would always bring whatever she desired and they used to kiss her belly together making the baby kicking. They loved them so much. They had been starting to make her bedroom just yet. Her. A baby girl. As Killian was calling her, his little love. One day, the time had come and Emma gave birth to this new and beautiful life. They had been the happiest since then.

So, we are coming to here and now. It's been a day since Emma gave birth. Emma woke up feeling a small ray of sun coming to her face. She felt something pushing her slightly at her back. She opened her eyes and saw two big blue eyes looking at her. Emma took her daughter to her arms and started to kissing the baby's bulging chick. She was so cute with chewing her little dumper and her pink romper which was huge to her and that made her look even cuter. She got up from bed with her baby in her arms and climbed down the stairs to find the rest of her family. She found Killian and Henry taking breakfast.

"Hey, mum good morning"

"Hi to you, baby sister" Henry said and gave a small kiss to both of them. Emma turned to kiss Killian.

"Good morning, my loves. Did you have a good night?" Killian said

"Well, this sleep was all I needed after giving birth to your daughter, Captain" Emma said and smiled.

"Mum, can I feed her this time?" Henry said and took the bottle of milk from the kitchen table.

"Sure you can, just be careful with her head" Emma said as she was passing the baby to Henry arms. Emma gave Killian a loving smile and together they watched Henry feeding his newborn sister.

"This is my home, Killian and it's so good to be here with all of you" Emma said as a tear fell from her chick and as always Killian wiped it.

"Speaking of homes, should we built her nursery now? I mean everything has got into place except this" Killian asked.

"Yeah, that would be awesome, will you guys wait for me after school to build it?" Henry said and Emma nodded, gave Henry a kiss on his head, Killian hugged his lad and said goodbye to him. Emma leaned towards Killian.

"Should we prepare the rest of her stuff?" Emma asked

"Sure, my love lead the way" Killian said and took their daughter who had just finished eating her breakfast with the help of her brother.

Killian and Emma went upstairs to her new room, next to theirs and Henry's and started setting up the things. Her dolls, her little clothes, the wardrobe and finally her nursery. Emma took the paper with the instructions to her hands and started reading it out loud and started building the nursery. Along the way, Emma was giving Killian a few stares and suddenly this came out with a giggle.

"Is something funny, Swan?" Killian said

"No, it's just the fearsome Captain Hook is making the nursery of his daughter, isn't that strange?" Emma said

"Hey, I made my vows to you for eternal love as Killian Jones, I must say, not as Captain Hook, this used to be me but now I changed. You changed me." Killian said and gave a kiss to his wife. Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Mum, Dad I am home!" It was Henry.

"Did you hear that, Swan he called me…" Killian said and smiled

"I know" Emma said as Henry entered the room.

"Hey, did you start without me?" He said

"We did just the difficult parts. You can help us now" She said. After a few hours. It was ready. Decorated with pink anchors and flowers that led to a huge beanstalk at the head of the nursery, their baby's bed. Inside it, there was a small blanket and a pillow and upon them her name… The name that they would be announcing today at Granny's. They had chosen it together; it was a perfect name for their princess. Emma took her in her arms, she had just woken up from her noon sleep.

"Look baby, look what our family did for you!" Emma said with a baby voice and kissed her baby's chick. For a moment, Emma thought that her little face had just formed her first smile. Suddenly, Killian's phone rang.

"It's your father, you know what that means, we're late" Killian said

"Okay, pirate, grab your daughter and let's go" Emma said and wore her red leather jacket.

"Let's go, to see the rest" Emma said and closed the door behind her.

At Granny's everything was in a happy mood. The people of Storybrook were ready to take a glimpse of the new citizen and get to know her name. All their friends and family had gathered in one play. Her parents, Regina and Zelena, Belle and Rumple, Ashley, Blue and her fairies and of course Granny. When Emma and Killian entered Granny's everyone cheered. After long conversations with everyone, it was time to announce her name.

"Thank you all for coming today. I know we hadn't the time to do earlier. We have lived crazy years here. Fighting villains and curses we didn't have even the time to get to know each other better with this party, but now we all get to know the new member of our ONE big family. Her name is something that we all have fought for, for love, for friendship there is always Hope" Emma said and smiled as everyone clapped. Suddenly, Emma felt Henry's touch from behind.

"Mum, can I say something too?" He said and Emma and Killian nodded.

"Thank you all for welcoming my sister and to be here, I know I am a reason that you are here and remember all the love and hope you created back home but today is a very important day for me. Growing up here and learning about your stories was the most exciting thing of my life and becoming your author was even more awesome. When I first found my real mum, I just wanted a family a real family like you guys in all your fairytales. I first thought this was impossible, but then I ended up being brought up by two amazing people who showed me what real love felt like. Mum, Dad I love you guys so much and I can't wait to pass this love to my sister" Henry said and hugged his parents with all his strength.

"Who wants a family hug?" Emma said wiping her tears away and thus everyone gathered in a big and united hug. This was their Hope they had fought for.


End file.
